


Please, love her

by Jookevu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, My first time writing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jookevu/pseuds/Jookevu
Summary: Nayeon just wants Mina to love Jeongyeon.





	Please, love her

“So… you and Jeongyeon.”

“Yes. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner.”

“No, it’s okay. I get it. I wouldn't have believed you anyway. I mean, it’s Jeongyeon. Who would like date Jeongyeon anyway?”

“Come on, be nice to her.”

“ _You_ be nice to her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if I ever find out that you don't treat her like the perfect human being she is, you'll have to deal with me.”

“…”

“…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.”

“No, you don't understand. I don't want you to just take care of her. I want you to _love_ her. I don't want there to be a single day when she even doubts your love. I want you to love her with a love that moves mountains, that makes flowers grow in its track, that keeps her warm when she's cold and makes her feel a light breeze when she's too hot. I want you to love her with a love so overwhelming that it engulfs everything in its path. I want you to love her so much that it hurts. I want you to love her like she deserves to be loved.”

“Like what you failed to do.”

“…”

“…”

“Goodnight, Mina.”

That night, Nayeon cried herself to sleep.


End file.
